kokonaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka Appearance Kokona wears the default female school uniform unless customized by the player. As of the March 1st, 2015 Build[2] until the February 8th, 2016 Build, she had purple colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her eyes were light purple as well. As of the February 8th, 2016 Build, she has light purple, spiky bangs which sweep to the right of her face and twindrills. She has dark purple eyes, fair skin, and a very large bust size, set at 2. As of the September 22nd, 2016 build, Kokona wears purple stockings and panties. As of the January 16th, 2017 Build, Kokona wears a purple friendship bracelet on her right wrist, unless her reputation is very low. As of the August 18th, 2018 Build, Kokona has a small rose in her hair. Her purple stockings and panties have also been removed. Her friendship bracelet was restored in the August 22nd, 2018 Build. As of the December 25th, 2018 Build, Kokona has silver-whiteKokona18Haruka (talk) 00:23, May 10, 2019 (UTC) eyes. It was later fixed in the December 26th, 2018 Build. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano Aishi aims her camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers unless she witnesses them murder Saki Miyu or Riku Soma, if he is her boyfriend. If she has her phone out when seeing a corpse or witnessing a murder, she will switch to the Phone Addict persona. According to her Student Profile, Kokona may be participating in compensated dating (also known as Enjo kōsai) and may be a victim of domestic abuse, though the latter is proven false as of the June 1st, 2016 Build. Although she does not enjoy it, Kokona only engages in such an activity to try and help her father out of debt. If she and Ayano ever teamed up to kidnap Musume Ronshaku, Musume would be able to push Kokona to the point of murder if she repeatedly mocked her father's financial situation and her compensated dating.[3] In one of Druelbozo's streams, he explains that Kokona tries hard to become popular, but she is constantly bullied.[4] Routine 'General' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=4 At 7:04 AM, Kokona enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the Gymnasium and watches Tsuruzo Yamazaki and Tokuko Kitagawa rehearse for an upcoming play with Shozo Kurosawa and Riku Soma. At 8:00 AM, Kokona walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes back to the Gymnasium. Kokona walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Drama Club and stays there until 5:00 PM. 'Events' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=5 On Monday, at 7:45 AM, Kokona receives a call from a mysterious stranger and runs to the eating area behind the school. She goes to the rooftop from 1:10 PM to 1:20 PM to talk with Saki about what is vaguely hinted to be domestic abuse. After cleaning time she goes to the Cooking Club, makes octopus-shaped hot dogs, and shares them with her friends. On Wednesday, at 7:45 AM, Kokona goes to the girls' bathroom on the first floor. She stays in the classroom until 1:03, when she walks down to the plaza with her lunch. Once she arrives at 1:07, she places her lunch down on a bench and goes to hide behind a tree to admire Senpai. This was later removed in the May 22nd Build. On Thursday, at 7:15 AM, she goes to the shower room to take a shower and leaves her phone inside her locker, which the player can steal. After cleaning time she makes octopus-shaped hot dogs and shares them with the other members. Background When Kokona was younger, she was a normal cute baby with the potential to become anything she wanted to, just like any other.[5] It is assumed in a conversation between her and Saki Miyu on the rooftop that she has been abused by her drunk father after her mother's death. This is incorrect. When spoken to, Kokona will talk about how her father comes to her to cry about his debt problems. Her family is very broke due to a loan he took out to pay for Kokona's school tuition, accidentally becoming in debt with a group of loan sharks, called Ronshaku Loans. Kokona Haruka is also involved in compensated dating with a person who she has seen at least once in Shisuta Town. If Kokona's dark secret is bought, Ayano will receive video footage of Kokona selling used panties to a boy from another school that can be used as blackmail. Kokona does this to pay for her father's debts. Task https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=7 :Main Article: Tasks Kokona has a uniform that is too tight around the chest. She will ask Ayano to get her a new one. To achieve this, she has to buy a clean uniform from the drops menu using 5 panty shots, and then take the uniform to the sewing room and alter it. She will thank her after the new, altered uniform has been given. Relationships https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=8 'Saki Miyu' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=9 :Main Article: Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with Saki, and almost opens up to her about her father's debt problems. According to Saki's Student Profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters, but not too much. However, if Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Kokona out. In the full game, Saki might have comforting animations for Kokona, but will avoid her if it gets too bad.[6] Saki Miyu will not be Kokona's senpai, as they are just friends.[7] It is revealed that Kokona had Saki involved in her plans for her father to get out of debt, though regrets having Saki help her, as Saki planned to sell her underpants to boys from other schools, but was too embarrassed to carry it out. This sets up Saki's task for Ayano to find her bra somewhere at school. As of the September 15th, 2017 Build, Saki will attack Ayano if she kills Kokona in front of her. 'Senpai' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=10 :Main Article: Senpai Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. Kokona calls him "Senpai". She might also be moved to either Class 2-1 or Class 2-2.[8] Currently, the only event that shows her feelings is her Wednesday speech, where she hides behind the tree and speaks while staring at Senpai. This event can be used as an opportunity to poison Kokona's bento. 'Riku Soma' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=11 :Main Article: Riku Soma Kokona's secondary crush is Riku and as of the 22nd of September, 2016 Build, Ayano can matchmake Kokona with him. Topics https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=12 The topics towards Kokona is Negative/Neutral/Positive follows: 'Negative' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=13 *Occult *Solitude *Violence *Gossips *Video Games 'Positive' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=14 *Cooking *Cats *Friends *Family *Money 'Neutral' https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=15 Everything else. Bugs https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=16 *If Senpai is not at school on Wednesday when Kokona goes down to the plaza to eat, she will walk in place. *In the January 3rd, 2017 Build, when Kokona goes to eat her lunch by the fountain on Wednesday, her event will still play out, even though Senpai has been moved to the rooftop. Trivia https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka?action=edit&section=17 *Many fans link Kokona's appearance to Teto Kasane the UTAUloid. However, YandereDev did not intentionally make Kokona look like Teto. It was pure coincidence.[9] *Her hairstyle is final. [10] *Kokona's hairstyle was originally cyan instead of purple, however, YandereDev switched her hair color with Saki due of making Saki have cyan Twintails.[11] *Pressing K''' in Ayano's bedroom will cause her to appear inside the basement. *Her name is a reference to the eleventh and twelfth most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka.[12][13] *The 'koko' in her first name means "here",and 'haru' means "spring". 'Ka' and 'na' are adjective-modifiers, and therefore they do not have any meaning in her name. *YandereDev uses her character to test the new elimination methods every new update, as he has shown in his tutorial videos.[14] When asked about the reason for this, he stated that somebody had to be the guinea pig and she was simply unfortunate enough to be the one picked.[15] *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodo Mana. The placeholder name was inspired by Nodoka Manabe K-On!.[16] *YandereDev is not sure where Kokona lives at the moment.[17] *YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag", referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. The main reason why it is so easy to kill her is because YandereDev needs to test killing methods quickly for the sake of debugging the game.[18] *Kokona succeeds Victim-chan as the test rival. *Her male counterpart is Riku Soma. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Kokona used to arrive on school grounds 7th in line on the left side, at 7:05 AM. *In the September 18th, 2015 Build, her crush was set to "None" by mistake. *Kokona makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing on the racing game, racing against Saki. *Her cell phone is the same purple color as her hair.[19] *Pressing "'''G" on the debug menu will cause her and Ayano to teleport to the rooftop, where the player can push her off or offer help. *Kokona finds slicked back hair, purple hair, glasses, piercings, and intelligence attractive in a guy. *As part of the final game, Kokona (being member of the Drama Club) would possibly serve as a tutorial to Ayano on various game mechanics. She would do this by acting out various features, such as performing attacks and dropping items.[20] *Kokona was the first in the rainbow six to get colored stockings and panties. *Kokona's hair physics were restored in the August 20th, 2017 Build. *She is considering a career as an actress.[21] *Yanderedev may consider that Riku is her boyfriend; as she won't be an important character in the final game.